


If I Ever Feel Better

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherhood, Cursed Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: La vita di Killian Jones era ordinata, regolare, forse un po’ noiosa ma a lui piaceva così.
Relationships: Aurora/Captain Hook | Killian Jones friendship, Aurora/Mulan (Once Upon a Time), Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Milah, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard





	If I Ever Feel Better

La vita di Killian Jones era ordinata, regolare, forse un po’ noiosa ma a lui piaceva così.  
Quando aveva ottenuto il congedo a causa della sua invalidità aveva girovagato per il Paese, almeno finché non aveva ricevuto una telefonata dall’avvocato di famiglia che lo informava che suo padre Brennan era morto e qualcuno doveva occuparsi di Liam. Sul momento aveva pensato ad uno scherzo, suo fratello Liam era morto in guerra e quell’idiota di suo padre non era nemmeno andato al funerale.  
Aveva poi scoperto che suo padre si era risposato, aveva avuto un altro figlio e gli aveva dato lo stesso nome del suo primogenito. Era stato tentato di lasciare tutto in mano al Sistema ma conosceva fin troppo bene quello che accadeva e alla fine si era deciso a tornare a Storybrook, la sua città natale.  
Liam era un bambino adorabile, abbastanza discreto e soprattutto aveva trovato un lavoro, era sicuro che quando Graham gli avesse offerto il posto di vicesceriffo fosse stato per pietà ma tra quello e la pensione d’invalidità riuscivano a cavarsela abbastanza bene entrambi.  
Quella mattina era cominciata come sempre, inclusa la visita mattutina di Aurora che avrebbe accompagnato Liam a scuola mentre lui era a lavoro, inoltre la castana teneva particolarmente a fingere che fossero una coppia, non che si vergognasse del legame che da anni la legava a Mulan ma preferiva che fossero in pochi a saperlo: lui, Liam e suo figlio Philip, e secondo lei erano fin troppi. Era forse l’unica persona con cui avesse un vero legame oltre a Graham e gli andava bene così, poche preoccupazioni e discrezione.  
Arrivando in centrale aveva notato un maggiolino giallo sicuramente in panne ma non ci aveva fatto troppo caso, probbailmente Ruby aveva tentato nuovamente la fuga si era detto, la signora Lucas questa volta dover aver chiamato lo sceriffo per riportare a casa la nipote.  
<< Ruby ha tentato nuovamente la fuga? >> domandò prima di vedere una donna bionda alquanto determinata che stava conversando con Graham e Leroy che stava uscendo dalla cella, di nuovo.  
<< Questa volta no, se ti riferisci alla macchina non è rubata >> gli rispose Graham prima di salutarlo con una stretta di mano, che un tipo così fosse stato l’unico a dargli una possibilità quando era solamente un veterano male in arnese era un miracolo, Graham era una persona incredibilmente altruista, anche se non gli piaceva la tresca che aveva col sindaco.  
<< Quella appartiene a me, e se non vi dispiace ora andrei >> dichiarò la donna prima di squadrarlo e Killian ebbe come la sensazione che gli stesse leggendo dentro.  
<< Miss Swan, le presento il vicesceriffo Killian Jones; Jones le presento miss Swan, Emma no? Sembra che sia la madre biologica del figlio del sindaco >> li presentò Graham. Come tutti sapeva che Regina Mills aveva adottato suo figlio Henry ma che ora la madre biologica fosse lì presente … era un risvolto interessante.  
La donna, Emma Swan, gli strinse veloce la mano prima di andarsene, aveva la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di strano in lei, di speciale.  
<< Ed Henry come lo sa? >> domandò, Henry Mills era di due anni minore di Liam e per quanto evitasse il sindaco era impossibile non conoscerla.  
<< Non ne ho idea, Regina mi ha chiesto di archiviare la denuncia per sparizione di minore, e così ho fatto >> rispose lo sceriffo, per quanto uomo dai saldi principi Graham obbediva al sindaco come un pupazzetto, come se non avesse sentimenti o opinioni proprie aveva pensato più volte Killian.  
<< E poi sei andato dal sindaco Mills per qualcos’altro, il bacio della buonanotte per caso? >> lo prese in giro prima di servirsi il caffè, si era chiesto più volte perché nessuno dei due volesse rendere pubblica la loro relazione, non c’era nulla di male e sarebbe stato molto peggio, e sicuramente più imbarazzante, se Henry li avesse scoperti.  
<< Non ti riguarda, e ora mettiamoci a lavoro >> lo riprese Graham, anche se lì il lavoro scarseggiava, chissà come un ragazzino di dieci anni si era procurato il denaro sufficiente per un viaggio fino a dovunque si trovasse Emma Swan, in quanto a come l’avesse scoperto … internet poteva fare di tutto concluse.

***

  
Killian Jones non era abituato ai grandi cambiamenti nella sua vita, e non gli piacevano.  
Da quando suo padre li aveva abbandonati lui e Liam erano stati sbatacchiati da una famiglia affidataria all’altra e prima di arruolarsi non aveva mai saputo cosa fosse una casa, o che qualcun altro potesse dipendere da lui, lui dipendeva da Liam. La marina era stata l’esperienza migliore della sua vita prima della morte di suo fratello e del suo congedo, poi aveva vaghi ricordi e il volto di Milah, probbailmente l’unica donna che avesse davvero amato.  
Storybrook gli aveva fatto bene, i primi tempi con il piccolo Liam erano stati duri ma voleva bene a quel bambino, lo stesso Archie Hopper, unico psicologo della cittadina, aveva consigliato di diradare le sedute per Liam che ormai lo considerava una via di mezzo tra un padre e un fratello maggiore. Secondo Hopper era a causa della differenza d’età, secondo Killian perché spesso lo viziava, lui e Liam da bambini non avevano avuto niente e gli sembrava giusto che il suo fratellino potesse avere di più.  
<< Henry Mills ha derubato miss Blanchard >> lo informò Liam quando nel pomeriggio andò a prenderlo a scuola, ecco come si era procurato i soldi, un ragazzino indipendente pensò Killian.  
<< Questo spiega molte cose, hai fatto qualcosa di interessante oggi? >> domandò prima che Aurora lo salutasse e lui ricambiasse il saluto.  
<< Allora … ti racconto dopo >> rispose Liam prima di raggiungere Philip facendolo ridacchiare.  
Raggiunse Aurora la quale gli stampò subito un bacio sulla guancia a beneficio di chiunque potesse osservarli.  
<< Ti ha già raccontato la notizia del momento? >> gli domandò l’amica prima di appoggiarsi a lui. Voleva bene ad Aurora ma continuare a fingere faceva solo del male a tutti e tre, sapeva bene che Aurora era rimasta scossa dall’abbandono di Philip poco prima del parto ma erano passati dodici anni da allora e conosceva Mulan da nove, prima o poi tutti avrebbero capito che le due donne stavano insieme.  
<< Se ti riferisci al figlio del sindaco si, ho incontrato sua madre biologica proprio questa mattina in centrale >> le comunicò lui, Emma Swan non le sembrava il tipo di donna che si trova bene in città così piccole e sapere che era una bounty killer non aiutava, in una cittadina così piccola si conoscevano tutti e i reati erano al minimo storico, i soliti due o tre piantagrane. C’era il signor Gold ma quello era un altro discorso, possedere mezza città non era un reato, gestire un banco di pegni dalla pessima fama nemmeno e soprattutto nessuno si era mai fatto avanti, sentiva un rancore quasi istintivo nei confronti dell’uomo sebbene una conoscenza quasi al minimo, rancore e desiderio di vendetta.  
<< Non posso crederci, come se il sindaco gli avesse mai fatto mancare qualcosa, non è una madre affettuosa ma gli vuole bene a modo suo, inoltre sono sicura che miss Swan avesse tutte le ragioni del mondo per averlo dato in adozione >> commentò Aurora, come riuscisse a vedere del buono in tutti per lui era un mistero.  
<< Se lo dici tu, devo informarmi su Philip? Fosse solo per saperne di più >> le chiese, la gente non scompariva dall’oggi al domani, tantomeno in una cittadina sperduta del Maine.  
<< No, ormai sono fin troppo consapevole che non tornerà, io e Mulan stiamo bene e mio figlio è un bambino felice. Se Philip tornasse non so proprio cosa fare, dimmi di te invece, come ti è sembrata questa … Emma Swan? >> rispose Aurora facendolo sorridere, era davvero un’ottima amica pensò Killian.

L’articolo di Sidney Glass spiegava un sacco di cose, non troppe ma abbastanza, su Emma Swan.  
Finita in prigione a diciotto anni, partorisce e dà il figlio in adozione per poi divenire una bounty killer … in un’altra vita forse gli sarebbe piaciuta una donna così si disse Killian Jones, ora aveva Liam e delle responsabilità, oltre ad una fidanzata di copertura che ci teneva perché le cose restassero così com’erano. Trovava da irresponsabili scavare nel passato della gente, e non solo perché il suo non era esattamente cristallino ma perché c’erano degli errori che era meglio non rivangare.  
Regina Mills detestava miss Swan e capiva bene il perché ma che addirittura l’avesse sfrattata dalla pensione della vedova Lucas … Graham gli aveva ordinato di non intervenire e lui aveva obbedito, ritrovarsela come collega era stato piacevole ma l’indole sfuggente della donna lo metteva a disagio. Graham e il sindaco potevano fare quello che volevano ma che lei interferisse così negli affari della polizia era assurdo pensò prima di aprire i vecchi file riguardanti le persone scomparse.  
<< Trovato qualcosa? >> gli domandò Graham, il misterioso John Doe si era stranamente risvegliato e come nelle peggiori soap opera non ricordava il suo nome, non ricordava nulla di un caso simile ma John Doe … aveva come la sensazione che fosse in coma da sempre ma quello era impossibile, forse aveva avuto l’incidente prima del suo ritorno e per quello non si ricordava di lui, doveva essere così.  
<< Nulla, anche se quel tipo ha un volto familiare >> rispose, era sicuro di averlo già visto ma non ricordava dove.  
<< Potrebbe aver servito assieme a te o comunque avere a che fare con l’esercito >> suggerì lo sceriffo prima che spuntasse il file giusto: David Nolan, la denuncia era stata fatta da sua moglie Kathryn e per qualche strano motivo Killian Jones si sentì stranamente deluso da quella scoperta.  
<< David Nolan … non ricordo un nome simile ma la denuncia è qui, c’è anche un recapito telefonico? >> domandò lo sceriffo mentre lui stampava la denuncia.  
<< Come sempre, com’è possibile che la moglie non lo abbia cercato o che non abbia chiamato l’ospedale, è l’unico John Doe della contea >> in tutto quello c’era qualcosa di strano ma forse era paranoico si disse.  
<< Forse lei non voleva cercarlo >> rispose Graham prima di fare numero, quando poi ne fece un secondo Killian si insospettì, una volta che l’altro fu uscito controllò velocemente i tabulati … come temeva il primo numero era quello di Regina Mills.

Il mercoledì sera Aurora e Mulan erano ospiti a casa sua, da sempre.  
Non era una reggia ma in due ci stavano bene e inoltre col poco stipendio che guadagnava non poteva permettersi di meglio, il resto andava in un fondo per il college per Liam, il suo fratellino non avrebbe dovuto passare quello che era capitato ai due fratelli maggiori, lui sarebbe andato al college e avrebbe trovato un lavoro non perché aveva fatto pietà allo sceriffo.  
<< Allora, com’è Emma Swan? Fisicamente è l’opposto di Regina, mi chiedo se lo sia anche caratterialmente >> si domandò Aurora mentre sparecchiava, Mulan era al telefono con la sua famiglia mentre Liam e Philip impegnati nell’ennesima partita di videogiochi.  
<< È una donna molto riservata, sa tenere testa al sindaco ma è come se non aspettasse un’occasione per lasciare la città, in quanto al figlio … mi chiedo se davvero possa ottenerne la custodia >> le rispose prima che Mulan terminasse la telefonata e li raggiungesse, voleva bene all’orientale, più per amore di Aurora che per veri sentimenti di affetto e amicizia, ma a tutti e due stava bene così. Per quel che riguardava Emma Swan … gli piaceva, inutile negarlo, doveva però capire se gli piacesse solo guardarla o anche altro, la donna era di poche parole e sembrava convinta che ci fosse qualcosa di strano in città, ordinaria amministrazione le aveva risposto più di una volta, inoltre gli sembrava più presa da Graham che da lui e per quel motivo non aveva insistito troppo.  
<< Dovrebbe provare che Henry vive male con Regina, e non intendo un genitore rigido o autoritario, ma autentici casi di abuso, o che lei sia coinvolta in qualche attività illegale, e sappiamo tutti e tre che non è così, o forse hai un altro motivo per desiderare che si fermi qui a Storybrook? >> si intromise Mulan, avvocato, donna e lesbica della domenica … Fa Mulan a volte gli faceva davvero paura.  
<< Fatti gli affari tuoi, cosa facciamo mentre i marmocchi sono impegnati a salvare il mondo o a spararsi addosso? >> domandò, non era un fan di giochi di guerra perché lui la guerra l’aveva vissuta ma capiva perché a Liam piacessero tanto.  
<< Come ogni mercoledì guardiamo un film, abbiamo una vasta scelta tra “L’Esorcista”, “Nightmare e “Venerdì 13 “, insomma … horror come quando eravamo ragazzini >> rispose Aurora con un sorriso, come riuscisse a non lasciarsi abbattere era un mistero che entrambi adoravano.  
<< A tua discrezione, Aurora Grace >> rispose lui con un sorriso prima che lei gli stampasse un bacio sulla guancia e si accoccolasse tra lui e Mulan, il giorno dopo avrebbe pensato a cosa fare con Emma Swan, forse. La bionda lo intrigava e sembrava che nemmeno lui le fosse indifferente, avrebbe dovuto raccontarle di Graham e Regina ma in fondo non erano affari suoi e non era nemmeno qualcosa di illegale, sconveniente ma non illegale.

***

  
<< Tu lo sapevi? Del sindaco e Graham? >> gli domandò Emma quella mattina non appena mise piede in centrale.  
Sapeva, ovviamente si ma era sicuro di essere l’unico, la bionda invece aveva scoperto tutto. Si era chiesto cosa ci fosse tra il suo capo e il sindaco e non era mai riuscito a darsi una risposta soddisfacente: non amore perché altrimenti lo avrebbero reso pubblico, nemmeno semplice sesso perché dopo tanti anni avrebbero dovuto troncare o di nuovo renderlo pubblico inoltre non si spiegava perché Graham dovesse sempre obbedire a Regina pur essendo lo sceriffo.  
<< Gradirei sapere cosa stai insinuando luv >> rispose quasi meccanicamente.  
<< Della loro storia, e del perché lui fa tutto quello che lei gli chiede >> insistette la donna, era alquanto tenace e quel tratto della sua personalità gli piaceva, rendeva più interessante conversare con lei, e forse aveva anche altri vantaggi.  
<< Lo sapevo, credo di essere l’unico. In quanto al resto … venite a cena con me, come colleghi ovviamente, e vi racconterò quello che so >> dichiarò sorprendosi della propria audacia.  
<< Questa sera, da Granny’s mi aspetto che siate puntuale >> rispose Emma prima di stringergli la mano, quel giorno evitò deliberatamente sia lui ché Graham, Killian aveva come la sensazione che il tempo avesse cominciato a muoversi ma era qualcosa di assurdo, forse aveva a che fare col suo PTDS e doveva solo chiamare Hopper per un consulto … avrebbe fatto così si decise.  
Qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta tra i due non lo riguardava eppure sorprese più volte Emma Swan ad osservarlo di nascosto, prima avesse imparato che era più saggio non intralciare il sindaco e prima si sarebbe messa l’anima in pace, lui stesso quando si era trattato di ottenere l’affidamento di Liam aveva svolto qualche lavoretto non propriamente legale per Regina anche se non riusciva a ricordare di cosa si trattasse.  
Aveva telefonato ad Aurora durante la pausa pranzo e l’aveva sentita ridacchiare divertita, doveva fare quattro chiacchere con lei prima o poi si era detto dopo aver chiuso la telefonata, quello che più lo stava preoccupando era Graham, in tanti anni non lo aveva mai visto così, sembrava prossimo a un esaurimento nervoso. Liam avrebbe saputo cosa fare, suo fratello maggiore sapeva sempre cosa fare, fin da quando erano bambini aveva avuto doti da leader. Sballottati da una casa famiglia all’altra, e da una famiglia affidataria all’altra, era stato sempre Liam ad occuparsi di lui, a insistere con gli assistenti sociali che dovessero rimanere insieme e che solo lui sapeva occuparsi del fratello, senza di lui sarebbe stato ancora il diciottenne infuriato col mondo che aveva come unico scopo bere e odiare la sua situazione. Liam gli aveva mostrato la strada, si era arruolato anche per poter essere al suo fianco e mai aveva rimpianto quella scelta, la morte di suo fratello in un certo senso era stata la morte della sua coscienza, senza Liam prima era venuta la ferita, poi il congedo e infine gli anni allo sbando. E stranamente era stato un altro Liam a rimetterlo sulla retta via, Liam e Milah, se fosse vissuta qualche altro mese forse sarebbero potuti andare a Storybrook insieme aveva pensato nel corso degli anni.  
Aveva comunicato a Liam che quella sera avrebbe cenato da Aurora e Mulan e subito il suo fratellino gli aveva chiesto se aveva un appuntamento.  
<< Cosa te lo fa credere? È solo una cena tra colleghi >> si era difeso lui.  
<< Graham viene a cena qui, in tutti questi anni non siete mai usciti insieme a cena, a cena insieme ci si va per un appuntamento ed Emma Swan ti piace >> fu la pronta risposta di quel piccolo impertinente tra una risata e l’altra.  
<< Sai una cosa ragazzino? Tu sei molto più sciroccato di quanto credessi! >> replicò lui prima di arruffargli i capelli facendo ridere ancora di più.  
<< Può essere, ma tu hai un appuntamento, possiamo ordinare la pizza? >> gli chiese Liam mentre stava cercando qualcosa di decente da mettersi. Osservò per un istante la sua vecchia divisa, non aveva mai abbastanza coraggio da buttarla ma tenerla nell’armadio ad ammuffire era una perdita di spazio, avrebbe dovuto farci qualcosa, fosse anche usarla per Halloween.  
<< Mangi quello che cucina Aurora, o che ordina >> rispose prima di optare per la camicia bianca, detestava vestirsi formale ma quella era la sua unica possibilità si disse.

La cena era andata meglio del previsto si disse Killian Jones prima di aprire la porta ad Emma Swan.  
La bionda si era presentava vestita elegantemente ma non troppo e aveva rimarcato fin dal principio che quella era una semplice cena tra colleghi, lo aveva rimarcato fin troppe volte e questo secondo lui era perché voleva convincersene essa stessa.  
Avevano parlato di Graham, di Regina e Henry, di mr Gold e aveva scoperto di non essere l’unico a sospettare dell’uomo anche se ignorava la faccenda dei favori, e della città in generale. Solo arrivati al dolce Emma aveva cominciato a parlare di sé stessa rivelando di ignorare dove fosse il padre di Henry e di aver avuto un’infanzia disastrosa, era stato allora che lui aveva cominciato a parlare di Liam e della sua vita prima di arrivare in quella cittadina.  
<< Non ci posso credere! Eri in marina? Dunque se non sono indiscreta è lì che sei stato ferito? >> domandò lei fingendo un interesse che palesemente non aveva, lui si era aspettato quella domanda, prima o poi gliela ponevano tutti e puntualmente lui rispondeva.  
<< Io e mio fratello abbiamo servito insieme per molti anni. Dopo aver ottenuto il congedo ho girovagato per qualche tempo prima di tornare qui, dove sono nato >> le rispose, stava andando tutto alla perfezione si disse. E puntualmente accadde.  
La vide da lontano, assieme a Mulan che teneva per mano Liam e Philip, e poi anche lei lo vide, passò la confezione di gelato alla sua fidanzata e corse nella sua direzione sbracciandosi, sembrava quasi che saltellasse pensò per un istante, e conoscendola era possibile.  
Aurora Grace gli saltò letteralmente addosso prima di stampargli un bacio sulle labbra, dopo di che si strinse a lui come se lo avesse scambiato per un peluche per bambini.  
<< Devi raccontarmi tutto, eravamo usciti per prendere del gelato, non ti dispiace se non ti ho chiesto il permesso vero? Ho provato a chiamarti ma non hai risposto e Liam sostiene che sono dieci giorni che non mangia gelato, così ci siamo dette che dovevamo uscire, mi sono detta in verità. E così è lei Emma Swan? Piacere di conoscerla, Killian mi ha parlato così tanto di te che mi sembra di conoscerti già >> Aurora quando voleva sapeva essere logorroica e Killian poté vedere esattamente le rotelle di Emma Swan muoversi … e dare il risultato sbagliato. Non poteva darle torto perché chiunque avrebbe equivocato e se avesse chiesto in giro le avrebbero risposto che lui e Aurora avevano una storia e che Mulan e Aurora erano semplicemente coinquiline.  
<< E invece io non ho idea di chi tu sia. Si è fatto tardi, ci vediamo domani in centrale e grazie per la serata >> rispose Emma prima di lanciare uno sguardo a Liam e a Philip, dargli un bacio sulla guancia appena abbozzato e dirigersi verso casa di Mary Margaret. Non riusciva nemmeno ad arrabbiarsi con Aurora perché sapeva che non l’aveva fatto apposta ma sotto sotto non riusciva a non detestarla, stava andando tutto bene con Emma e la sua migliore amica aveva rovinato tutto, peggio ancora Emma avrebbe creduto che Liam e Philip fossero figli loro, o che lei fosse stata solamente una infatuazione d’ufficio quando … non sapeva esattamente cosa provasse per Emma ma sentiva che lei era importante per lui.  
<< Mi dispiace tanto Killian, non volevo che finisse così, te lo giuro io … domani passo da Mary Margaret e mi spiego, o meglio ancora vengo in centrale, o a scuola quando i bambini escono >> propose Aurora sempre più mortificata.  
<< Ora torniamo tutti a casa, mangiamo questo gelato e poi decidiamo con calma e a mente fresca domani mattina, senza coinvolgere nessun’altro >> propose Mulan prima di dare la mano a Philip che stava confabulando animatamente con Liam, come l’orientale riuscisse sempre a dire la cosa giusta era un mistero per lui.

***

  
Emma Swan non riusciva a capacitarsi di quanto fosse stata ingenua.  
Solitamente un uomo come Killian Jones non lo avrebbe guardato, o meglio sarebbe stato l’ideale per un’avventura di una notte, qualcuno a cui legarsi il tempo di qualche orgasmo e poi ognuno per la propria strada, peccato che a Storybrook fosse diverso.  
Era da tanto che non aveva qualcosa di simile a una relazione stabile e per quanto le cose in quella cittadina non andassero bene si era detta che forse poteva rilassarsi. Era sempre più convinta che Henry avesse una fervida immaginazione ma alcune coincidenze erano quantomeno bizzarre, non troppo ma quel libro di fiabe sembrava sapere sempre tutto quello che sarebbe accaduto.  
All’inizio aveva provato qualcosa per Graham ma quando aveva scoperto che lui e Regina avevano una relazione segreta si era detta che non poteva più fidarsi di lui, specialmente perché per qualche motivo misterioso lo sceriffo sembrava obbedire in tutto al sindaco, come se non avesse volontà propria. Probabilmente Regina lo ricattava aveva invece concluso, forse era a conoscenza di qualcosa che Graham non desiderava venisse reso pubblico, bisognava essere razionali e la magia … la magia si trovava solamente nelle fiabe per bambini.  
Aveva allora cominciato a guardare meglio Killian Jones, il vicesceriffo. Graham aveva assoluta fiducia in lui ed era evidente come Jones detestasse il sindaco dunque mai e poi mai avrebbe lavorato per lei aveva pensato. Inoltre c’era qualcosa di strano in lui, che l’attirava come una calamità ma poteva essere semplice attrazione fisica perché sotto quell’aspetto Killian Jones non era niente male.  
Era stato lui a chiederle se volevano cenare insieme e lei aveva accettato, ma solo come colleghi aveva rimarcato più di una volta. Mary Margaret era sempre più innamorata di David Nolan e sempre più triste perché lui era già sposato e lei non era una di quelle, parole sue, dunque si limitava a guardarlo e a sospirare. Era stata così felice di sapere che aveva un appuntamento, l’aveva persino aiutata a scegliere cosa indossare e le aveva fatto promettere che al suo ritorno doveva raccontarle tutto.  
La cena era andata meglio di quanto credesse, nessuno dei due aveva fatto domande inopportune e lui non le aveva domandato nulla del proprio passato e divenendo stranamente evasivo quando si trattava di sé stesso, forse proprio per quello lo sentiva come uno spirito affine: entrambi dovevano venire da pessime vicende familiari e parlarne non era mai facile si era detta una volta arrivati al dolce. Avevano parlato di tanti argomenti ma dopo brevi accenni avevano evitato entrambi argomenti personali, esattamente come piaceva a lei, Killian inoltre era un uomo spiritoso e divertente una volta che conosceva davvero qualcuno.  
Una volta usciti da Granny’s si era decisa a chiedergli della marina e se era lì che aveva perso la mano, Graham era stato discreto e il dottor Whale si era limitato a riferirle che aveva sempre conosciuto così Killian.  
L’altro stava per risponderle quando si era bloccato e lei aveva seguito il suo sguardo, bloccandosi per la sorpresa e l’umiliazione. Una ragazza castana, che poteva avere almeno dieci anni meno di loro, era corsa nella loro direzione per poi saltare letteralmente addosso a Killian come un koala si aggrappa ad un albero aveva pensato per un istante. Non contenta la castana lo aveva persino baciato per poi cominciare a parlare quasi a macchinetta nella sua direzione mentre una ragazza dai tratti orientali con in mano una confezione di gelato e due bambini li avevano raggiunti.  
Era stata così stupida si era detta, era ovvio che tutto fosse fin troppo perfetto. Sicuramente quella ragazza era la ex di Killian e quelli dovevano essere i loro figli, probabilmente quella sera per fare bella figura lui aveva consigliato alla sua ex di tenere i bambini, e l’altra doveva essere la babysitter. O peggio ancora lui era sposato, non gli aveva visto la fede ma per nascondere la mutilazione Killian portava dei guanti che non toglieva mai, forse indossava la fede sulla mano buona aveva pensato. E in quel caso o i due erano una coppia aperta o lei non voleva fare una scenata di fronte ai bambini, qualsiasi fosse la soluzione lei era di troppo. Eppure solitamente i tipi così li individuava al volo, era tutta colpa di quella maledetta cittadina si era detta se aveva abbassato così le sue difese.  
Aveva salutato il gruppo per poi dirigersi verso casa di Mary Margaret e imponendosi di non piangere, non era una ragazzina alle prese con la sua prima cotta ma una donna che ne aveva visti di tutti i colori, l’ennesimo traditore infingardo non avrebbe dovuto turbarla così eppure non riusciva a non provare nulla.  
Mary Margaret era rimasta sorpresa nel vederla tornare a casa così presto ma non aveva detto niente, si era limitata a preparare una camomilla e lasciarla sfogare prima di andare a dormire, a volte aveva la sensazione che l’altra si comportasse in maniera stranamente materna con lei ma doveva essere la stanchezza si era detta.  
Quella mattina avrebbe chiarito tutto si disse, aveva persino rinunciato ad aiutare Graham per quella cena ma non appena sarebbe arrivata in centrale si sarebbe fatta raccontare tutto.  
<< Emma, mi hanno chiamato dalla centrale, è accaduta una cosa brutta >> la salutò Mary Margaret prima di posare il telefono.  
<< Che cosa voleva Graham? >> domandò lei, forse un caso sarebbe riuscito a distrarla, fosse anche un gattino scomparso.  
<< Non era Graham, era … era Killian Jones. Graham è morto, lo ha trovato questa mattina appena arrivato in centrale, ha chiamato il dottor Whale ma … sembra che si sia trattato d’infarto >> le rispose Mary Margaret con voce rotta.  
Le persone come Graham non morivano d’infarto, le persone giovani come Graham non morivano d’infarto, un cuore giovane e allenato semplicemente non smetteva di battere, doveva esserci un’altra possibilità, se fosse rimasta con lui non sarebbe accaduto niente, se invece di concedersi quell’appuntamento lo avesse aiutato forse Graham sarebbe stato ancora vivo pensò.  
Salutò velocemente Mary Margaret ed uscì il più velocemente possibile diretta verso al centrale di polizia.

Killian era già in centrale al suo arrivo, probabilmente era stato lui a chiamare Mary Margaret.  
Lo salutò formalmente per poi andare a parlare con il dottor Whale che dichiarò che non appena avrebbe avuto i risultati dell’autopsia li avrebbe subito inviati in centrale, l’arrivo di Regina non migliorò assolutamente niente, il dolore della donna le appariva falso e costruito si ritrovò a pensare.  
<< Conosco Graham da anni, ha sempre avuto un’ottima salute e … non riesco a credere che sia morto. Avrei avuto il turno di notte ieri, forse se … non lo so >> riuscì a dire Killian quando per la prima volta quel giorno rimasero soli.  
<< Poteva accadere, potrebbe accadere a tutti e forse non ha sofferto. Dovresti prenderti il giorno libero, tua moglie sarà felice di averti a casa >> replicò lei cercando di non sembrare troppo acida, sorprendentemente però Killian Jones si limitò a guardarla con occhi sbarrati.  
<< Non sono mai stato sposato, ci sono arrivato vicino una volta ma non mi sono mai sposato >> le rispose.  
<< Comprendo, i bambini quindi hanno il tuo cognome o quello della tua ex? >> domandò lei, non avevano nulla da fare e meritava delle risposte, e questa volta lui ebbe un piccolo attacco isterico.  
<< Aurora non è la mia ragazza, o la mia ex se è per questo, è solo una buona amica. Philip è suo figlio, perché lo abbia chiamato come l’uomo che l’ha lasciata di punto in bianco non lo so proprio e Liam ha il mio cognome ma è mio fratello, non mio figlio >> le rispose lui. Era un po’ troppo grande per avere un fratellino così piccolo pensò però Emma.  
<< Fratello? Ma non sei troppo grande per essere il fratello di un ragazzino così piccolo? >> lo incalzò lei, meritava delle risposte.  
<< Non è colpa mia ma di mio padre. Io e mio fratello maggiore Liam siamo nati poco dopo il suo diploma. Poi nostra madre è morta, lui ci ha abbandonati, credo sia anche finito in prigione per qualche tempo, e noi siamo finiti nel Sistema. Ci siamo arruolati non appena siamo stati dichiarati maggiorenni e nel mentre il caro papà si è risposato e ha avuto la bella idea di chiamare il suo terzo figlio come il primo, come se volesse cancellarci. Quando anche lui è morto, e presumo sia morta anche sua moglie, mi hanno contattato in quanto unico parente ancora in vita … ed eccomi qui >> le spiegò Killian, era bizzarro, quasi da soap opera ma aveva un senso pensò Emma mortificata.  
<< Io … ti prego di accettare le mie scuse >> disse evitando di guardarlo.  
<< Avrei dovuto dirlo prima ma detesto parlare di quel periodo della mia vita e molti spesso mi scambiano per il padre di Liam, anche se lui è sempre pronto a ricordare che sono il suo “fratellone” >> le spiegò Killian con un sorriso prima di mostrarle due foto. Il primo doveva essere Liam senior pensò Emma osservando l’uomo che sorrideva in alta uniforme abbracciato a un Killian sensibilmente più giovane, l’altro era evidentemente Liam junior in braccio al fratello maggiore.  
<< E Aurora? Ti ha aiutato lei a crescere Liam? >> domandò, c’era qualcosa che non tornava in tutto quello.  
<< In parte, ma solo come amica. Ti dico solo che Aurora ha una vita sentimentale, e sessuale, alquanto appagante da cui sono escluso, e credo tutti gli esseri maschili del circondario >> spiegò prima di mostrare una terza foto che teneva nel cassetto: lui, Aurora e la ragazza orientale che dava un bacio sulla bocca ad Aurora, ora si che tutto aveva un senso.  
<< Mi sento così stupida >> ammise lei, detestava quella sensazione.  
<< Errore mio, gradirei che l’ultima informazione restasse privata, Aurora detesta che si sappia. E mentre aspettiamo i risultati dell’autopsia … silenzio >> la informò Killian prima di tornare a dedicarsi al suo galeone nella bottiglia sistemando la bandiera della jolly roger al suo posto, cinque secondi prima che questa cadesse e lui imprecasse.

Infarto, l’autopsia riguardante lo sceriffo Graham recitava così.  
Infarto inspiegabile a sentire il dottor Whale, Graham era sano come un pesce, non gli si conoscevano vizi, non aveva comportamenti a rischio eppure quella sera il suo cuore aveva semplicemente smesso di battere, era morto quasi all’istante aveva aggiunto il medico per confortare Emma, se anche fosse stata con lui non avrebbe potuto fare niente per aiutarlo, si era trattato di un’agonia di pochi secondi.  
Al funerale non erano in molti pensò Killian prima di stringere a sé Liam, il suo fratellino stava tremando pur non essendo una giornata fredda e lui sospettava di conoscerne il motivo. Non era stato presente per il funerale e nemmeno ci teneva ma Liam si, era stato a entrambi i funerali e voleva bene a Graham, lo sceriffo era stato spesso loro ospite a cena o durante il Ringraziamento, era bizzarro che non avesse nessuno ma aveva preferito non fargli troppe domande.  
<< Regina non si è presentata >> disse Emma dopo averlo abbracciato, anche lui aveva notato l’assenza del sindaco e la trovava semplicemente inelegante. Quasi nessuno sapeva della relazione tra i due ma Graham era pur sempre lo sceriffo e sarebbe stato un gesto gentile presenziare al suo funerale, Henry stesso era presente si disse osservando Liam che salutava l’altro con aria triste.  
<< Ero sicuro che sarebbe andata così >> le rispose lui prima di fare un cenno a suo fratello. << Liam, lei è Emma Swan >> li presentò ufficialmente prima che il suo fratellino stringesse la mano di Emma con un sorriso stanco.  
<< Ciao, io sono Liam, ci siamo già conosciuti >> disse Liam prima di tornare da lui.  
<< Piacere di conoscerti, mi ricordo bene quando >> replicò Emma prima di guardarlo, evitava di recarsi al cimitero, forse avrebbe dovuto portare Liam alla tomba di Brennan Jones ma più era lontano da quell’arrogante bastardo e meglio era per lui, Liam non avrebbe mai dovuto saperlo.  
<< Intendi concorrere per la carica di sceriffo? >> gli domandò Emma mentre uscivano dal cimitero, lei che camminava accanto a lui e lui che teneva Liam per mano. Sceriffo, probabilmente meritava quel posto per anzianità di servizio ma aveva imparato che preferiva il lavoro nelle retrovie e non ruoli da leader. Era bravo, almeno a sentire Liam quando erano in marina, un buon superiore di cui i soldati si fidavano, coraggioso, carismatico e tanto altro ma dopo quello che era accaduto preferiva avere ruoli da subordinato. Essere sceriffo lo avrebbe portato a scontrarsi con Regina, e i due si detestavano cordialmente da anni sebbene spesso ne avesse subito il magnetismo, e a voler fare ricerche su mr Gold col rischio che l’uomo scoprisse un dettaglio del suo passato che aveva preferito non pubblicizzare, Milah gli aveva sempre chiesto discrezione e lui avrebbe rispettato quel giuramento.  
<< Non fa per me, ma tu potresti Swan, avresti sicuramente il mio voto >> le rispose lui, aveva udito il pettegolezzo secondo cui Sidney Glass si era candidato ma gli sembrava impossibile. Glass era un buon giornalista, attento e scrupoloso ma tutti sapevano che l’uomo era anche il portavoce di Regina e se fosse stato eletto sceriffo sarebbe stato solamente un burattino nelle sue mani. Molto meglio Emma Swan, era nuova e dunque imparziale, non conosceva nessuno ma aveva tempo e inoltre sarebbero stati vicini e avrebbe cercato di rimediare alla gaffe della volta precedente.  
<< Io? Forse non hai capito che sono qui solo per Henry, non appena avrò risolto i suoi problemi me ne tornerò a Boston, fiabe o meno >> replicò la bionda, gli sembrava però che fosse più desiderosa di convincere lui ché sé stessa.  
<< Come preferisci, ma potrebbe essere l’unico sistema per poter aiutare Henry >> l’avvisò, avrebbe dovuto parlarne a Mulan, l’orientale avrebbe sicuramente saputo come comportarsi.  
<< Non oserà, Henry ha bisogno di entrambe >> dichiarò Emma decisa, Mulan avrebbe sicuramente saputo cosa fare. << Vedremo, una mia amica, e ancor più amica di Aurora, potrebbe aiutarti, vai in centrale luv e ti raggiungo lì >> rispose prima che l’altra gli desse un bacio sulla guancia alquanto professionale, troppo professionale per i suoi gusti.  
Compose il numero di Mulan e stava per premere il tasto di chiamata quando si accorse che Liam stava sghignazzando, maledetto ragazzino impiccione e testardo.  
<< Ti piace, non è vero? >> lo prese in giro suo fratello prima che gli mollasse uno scappellotto con la mano buona, lo stava viziando troppo.  
<< Non sono affari tuoi, ti chiedo forse chi ti piace di più tra Holly o Grace? >> replicò prontamente lui facendolo ridere.  
<< Un gentiluomo non rivela mai simili segreti … Emma passerà del tempo a casa? Come Aurora e Mulan? Uscirete tutti e quattro? >> domandò curioso mentre lo accompagnava a scuola.  
<< Questo è tutto da vedere, ti accompagno a scuola e poi vado in centrale >> rispose prima di udire la voce di Mulan, per fortuna la sua migliore amica aveva una storia con un avvocato si disse per l’ennesima volta.

***

  
Mulan era stata molto chiara: si poteva fare poco.  
Emma a suo tempo aveva firmato un modulo in cui rinunciava ai suoi diritti su Henry e se ora lo frequentava era perché Regina Mills non la reputava pericolosa, se però avesse fatto qualcosa la legge sarebbe stata dalla parte del sindaco, senza alcun dubbio. A meno che non venissero provati abusi su Henry, e sempre che Regina non dimostrasse che l’arrivo della madre biologica avesse turbato più del dovuto suo figlio.  
Emma l’aveva ascoltata in silenzio per poi ringraziarla, e aveva annunciato che aveva tutta l’intenzione di venire eletta sceriffo e così aveva fatto. C’era qualcosa in quell’elezione che a Killian Jones non era piaciuta, e non solo perché vi scorgeva l’ombra di mr Gold, ma anche perché era sicuro che per vincere non fosse necessario ricorrere a certi mezzucci.  
Avrebbe dovuto spiegare ad Emma il perché del suo odio nei confronti dell’uomo ma si era spesso detto che il passato era passato e sarebbe stato inutile per entrambi complicarsi la vita. Per questo la scomparsa di Katheryn Nolan per lui fu quasi una liberazione.  
La donna era scomparsa poco prima di lasciare Storybrook e avevano ritrovato l’auto nei pressi del cartello ma del corpo nessuna traccia, era possibile che fosse stata rapita ma non riusciva ad immaginare chi potesse essere il misterioso rapitore, non in una città dove tutti conoscevano tutti e i segreti raramente restavano tali. Poteva essere morta ma dubitava che ci fosse un assassino, a Storybrook non avvenivano omicidi da … mai, non ricordava alcun caso di omicidio da quando si era trasferito o di quando era bambino, forse la città più noiosa di tutto il Maine. Almeno fino all’arrivo di Emma Swan, era come se il tempo avesse ripreso a scorrere da quel momento, un’ipotesi assurda ma che aveva un qualche senso, o semplicemente stava impazzendo si era detto Killian Jones.  
Quando aveva saputo della relazione tra Mary Margaret Blanchard e David Nolan la faccenda lo aveva scarsamente interessato, erano due adulti consenzienti ed erano liberi di fare quel che volevano, era moralmente sbagliato ma non spettava a lui occuparsi della morale, era un problema tra i due e Katheryn, la quale lo aveva risolto sparendo, poteva anche aver finto la sua morte e inscenato quell’incidente per vendicarsi aveva pensato. Questo finché Emma non gli aveva fatto ascoltare quelle registrazioni, David era stato l’ultimo a parlare con sua moglie, a meno che qualcuno non si facesse avanti, ed era un sospettato ma gli sembrava troppo facile, aveva però deciso di seguire quella pista secondo la regola di non trascurare nulla.  
Come se non bastasse c’era anche quello sconosciuto, August. Non ci avrebbe fatto caso ma Liam gli aveva fatto notare che August era il primo straniero in città dopo Emma Swan e in effetti nemmeno lui ricordava turisti o cittadini che si erano trasferiti, come se tutti loro fossero condannati a rimanere lì da un sortilegio, o probabilmente dalla noia.  
Il suo rapporto con Emma era notevolmente migliorato in quei giorni, gli dispiaceva che per arrivare a quello Graham fosse dovuto morire e Katheryn sparire ma era la realtà dei fatti, motivo per cui alla fine si era deciso a prendere il coraggio a due mani, metaforicamente parlando, e a invitarla a cena, con Liam presente. Temeva che Liam finisse per affezionarsi troppo ad Emma ma gli piaceva pensare a lungo termine con Emma, gli dava una specie di pace interiore che non sentiva da anni, temendo che potesse equivocare le aveva suggerito di portare anche Henry ma la bionda aveva declinato sostenendo che Regina avrebbe disapprovato e in quello aveva ragione si era detto.

<< Sicuro che posso restare? >> gli domandò Liam per l’ennesima volta mentre stava apparecchiando.  
<< Non vedo perché no? L’importante è che ti comporti bene, ricorda che Emma non è Aurora o Mulan, non comportarti come con loro >> gli rispose, niente cameratismi eccessivi, niente domande personali o discorsi imbarazzanti.  
<< Perché Aurora e Mulan sono amiche, Emma no? >> replicò Liam con una risata.  
<< Mi ricorderò di questa conversazione quando inviterai una ragazza al ballo, marmocchio >> lo prese in giro prima di scompigliargli i capelli facendolo ridere, appena in tempo perché il campanello suonò proprio in quel momento. Liam fu più veloce di lui e rimase paralizzato: quella sera Emma era vestita in maniera fantastica, non era mai stato tipo di appuntamenti, tranne Milah, ma in quell’istante pensò davvero di essere fortunato.  
<< Ciao Liam, ho la macchina qui fuori, perché non esci dalla finestra e poi ci incontriamo nel bosco per mangiare insieme una pizza? >> li salutò Emma, poteva non avere un rapporto materno felice con Henry Mills, ma ci sapeva fare con i bambini e per lui che andasse d’accordo con Liam era importante.  
<< Solo se posso guidare io >> replicò Liam prima di prendere il cartone della pizza dalle sue mani e dirigersi verso il tavolo con aria decisa.  
<< Non sapevo cosa portare, se hai cucinato qualcosa potete tenerla per domani o per un altro giorno >> si giustificò Emma prima di arrossire, allora la bionda era davvero capace di arrossire pensò Killian.  
<< Per fortuna non ho ancora preparato nulla, non fare caso al disordine >> rispose lui indicando alcuni giocattoli di Liam sparsi a terra, doveva insistere di più perché il suo fratellino fosse ordinato, quando erano in marina Liam gli ricordava sempre come l’ordine e l’efficienza fossero fondamentali.  
La cena era andata sorprendentemente bene, grazie a Liam avevano evitato questioni di lavoro almeno finché non era stato proprio lui a chiedere se era vero quello che si diceva a scuola, ossia che Mary Margaret Blanchad fosse una cattiva persona, una sgualdrina e una rovina-famiglie omicida. Appena sentite quelle parole Killian lo aveva subito spedito a letto, eppure Liam non aveva tutti i torti. Non credeva che Mary Margaret fosse capace di compiere un delitto, ma di proteggere qualcuno si, specialmente se avesse significato poter finalmente stare con la persona che amava, lui lo avrebbe fatto.  
<< Ho dovuto interrogare David Nolan, di nuovo >> lo informò Emma mentre osservava le poche foto che aveva sul camino. Lui e Liam bambini, lui e Liam in alta uniforme quando aveva ricevuto la sua ultima promozione. Liam dopo che aveva ottenuto l’affidamento e una vecchia foto di sua madre Alice Jones, c’era persino una foto della madre di Liam, ma non Brennan, entrambi erano stati concordi nel non mostrare foto dell’uomo.  
<< Dubito che sia colpevole, forse qualcuno pensava di fargli un favore o forse Katheryn è semplicemente scomparsa. Ha abbandonato la macchina e proseguito a piedi >> tentò di razionalizzare lui, com’era possibile che per anni si vivesse nella monotonia più assoluta e improvvisamente nel giro di poco più di un mese accadesse tutto quello?  
<< Non ci sono stazioni di servizio o fermate dell’autobus per miglia, lo trovo improbabile. Katheryn deve essere ancora in città, se solo sapessi dove >> ribatté Emma prima di prendere la foto di sua madre, si intuiva facilmente che fosse stata piegata.  
<< Sono in molti ad avere una cantina o un garage ma ci saremmo accorti se qualcuno avesse fatto acquisti sospetti in questi giorni >> replicò lui, la commessa dello spaccio vicino la centrale sapeva esattamente cosa prendeva ogni volta che andava, e cosa poteva prendere Liam, e anche su cosa lui avrebbe chiuso un occhio. Una maggiore quantità di cibo, corde o attrezzi di ferramenta sarebbero stati notati, specialmente in una città così piccola.  
<< Capisco, è tua madre? Le assomigli molto >> domandò Emma indicandogli la foto di sua madre Alice, la ricordava appena eppure grazie a Liam era come se non se ne fosse mai andata.  
<< Si, Alice Jones. Morì quando avevo poco meno di un anno. Per qualche tempo nostro padre portò tutti e tre in giro per il Paese, come se fosse una grande festa, per poi abbandonarci. Ci lasciò solo i vestiti che indossavamo e questa foto, Liam voleva buttarla ma la ripescai dal cestino della carta straccia. L’altra invece è la madre di Liam, Mary Jones >> rispose lui indicando l’altra foto.  
<< Tuo padre aveva un debole per le more, tu invece? >> lo provocò Emma con un sorriso malizioso.  
<< Io preferisco le bionde invece >> rispose lui prima di stringerla dolcemente a sé. Emma ridacchiò ma per sua fortuna non fece alcun tentativo di divincolarsi. Stava per unire le loro labbra in un bacio quando udì distintamente una musica, Lionel Ritchie pensò sovrappensiero prima di chiedersi da dove venisse quella musica e darsi una risposta: Liam.  
<< Un giorno o l’altro lo chiudo in camera quel marmocchio >> dichiarò prima che Emma scoppiasse a ridere e prendesse lei l’iniziativa, il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto fare una bella chiacchierata col suo fratellino.

Erano entrambi sicuri che non potesse essere stato David e tantomeno Mary Margaret.  
Ne avevano discusso la mattina seguente poco prima che Ruby si presentasse con un cofanetto di Katheryn contente quello che sembrava proprio un cuore, come se qualcuno volesse che lo trovassero aveva pensato per un istante. Tutto quello era strano, senza senso eppure finalmente erano ad una svolta, secondo Mulan l’unico modo per uscirne ora era invocare l’infermità mentale, anche se quello non era il suo campo aveva ripetuto l’orientale. Come previsto Aurora aveva voluto sapere tutto, più quel che riguardava Emma ché le indagini ma lo aveva messo in conto conoscendola fin troppo bene.  
<< E poi? Ha passato la notte da te? >> gli aveva chiesto la castana mentre Mulan si vestiva per andare in tribunale e Philip e Liam fingevano di fare i compiti.  
<< Ovviamente no, ma se proprio vuoi saperlo la sera successiva siamo andati a cena, da soli >> replicò lui prima che Mulan si avvicinasse ai due, desse a lui un bacio sulla guancia, ad Aurora uno sulla bocca e salutasse i due bambini con la mano prima di uscire di casa.  
<< Ecco perché hai voluto che tenessi Liam! Non farò la gelosa, promesso >> rispose Aurora prima di abbassare la voce e chiedergli se davvero lui credesse che fosse un’assassina. No, lui non lo credeva ma non sapeva chi potesse odiare così tanto Mary Margaret da poterla incastrare, e chi avesse i mezzi per farlo.  
Per fortuna la sua relazione-non relazione con Emma stava andando più che bene. Erano usciti a cena, si erano baciati più e più volte e soprattutto eli lo faceva sentire bene, tranquillo e in pace con sé stesso senza che dovesse per forza dimostrare qualcosa. Non a suo padre che poteva essere migliore di lui, non a suo fratello maggiore che poteva essere alla sua altezza, o a suo fratello minore che sapeva cosa andava fatto, con Emma sentiva come se il peso che aveva portato sulle sue spalle per anni, rimorso, sensi di colpa e vergogna, fosse enormemente diminuito, forse poteva raccontarle il suo segreto, almeno uno.  
<< Sapevo che mio padre stava morendo >> ammise mentre aspettavano i risultati delle analisi.  
<< Com’è possibile? >> domandò lei, per fortuna non era interessata del tutto alla risposta.  
<< Mi contattò lui, non era un bel periodo e ricordo che lo feci parlare appena, gli dissi solo che Liam era morto da due anni e lui non si era nemmeno presentato al funerale, e che non provasse più a contattarmi >> rispose, dopo quella telefonata si era ubriacato come non mai, ricordava ancora la nausea e l’emicrania del giorno dopo. Due mesi dopo aveva ricevuto una chiamata da parte di Fa Mulan che lo informava che Brennan Jones era morto e che lui aveva un fratellino di nove anni di nome Liam.  
<< Forse voleva parlarti di Liam, o forse vederti prima di morire >> ipotizzò Emma prima che il telefono gli impedisse di rispondere. Emma mise il vivavoce per permettere anche a lui di ascoltare e … quello era assurdo.  
Il DNA era quello di Mary Margaret e quella era una prova schiacciante si era detto prima di farla entrare in cella, sarebbe stato difficile da spiegare al suo fratellino ma si sarebbe inventato qualcosa pensò mentre Emma appariva come svuotata. Lei e Mary Margaret erano divenute amiche col tempo ma le prove erano quelle che erano, anche se continuavano a sembrargli incredibilmente sospette. Aurora aveva pensato che fosse tutta una macchinazione ma nemmeno lei sapeva chi poteva detestare così anto Mary Margaret da accusarla di omicidio; era bizzarro come nessuno si fosse mai accorto che la loro presunta relazione era solo una copertura per evitare domande imbarazzanti sul rapporto tra la castana e Mulan ma tutti si fossero accorti in pochi giorni del legame tra David e Mary Margaret.  
Quella sera era stato l’ultimo a lasciare la centrale, Emma gli avrebbe dato il cambio dopo mezz’ora ma non c’era pericolo, l’unica cella era occupata da Mary Margaret ed era sicuro che non avrebbe mai pensato di evadere, anche se sapere che fosse stato mr Gold ad assumerne la difesa non diminuiva i suoi timori. L’uomo non gli era mai piaciuto, era un odio viscerale e istintivo a cui però non sapeva dare una spiegazione, forse perché gli ricordava il marito di Milah, quel codardo noioso da cui lei era fuggita poco prima di incontrare lui.  
Si era appena seduto a tavola con Liam quando ricevette una telefonata da Emma, all’inizio pensò che riguardasse questioni private … finché Emma non gli comunicò che Mary Margaret era evasa e lei stava andando a cercarla. La bionda gli rispose di controllare le chiavi nel caso qualcuno avesse aiutato la donna a fuggire, cosa che fece non apepna riattaccato con Liam che lo guardava confuso.  
<< Tutto bene? >> gli domandò il suo fratellino.  
<< Certamente, solo una chiamata di routine >> rispose lui prima di sistemare nuovamente le chiavi nella tasca dei pantaloni con la mano buona, sulla chiave della cella di Mary Margaret aveva notato della cera e sebbene solitamente portasse quelle chiavi ovunque con sé c’era stato un momento in cui le aveva appoggiate sulla scrivania … quando era arrivato mr Gold.

Per fortuna si era risolto tutto, Emma non gli aveva rivelato dove aveva trovato Mary Margaret e a lui non interessava.  
Era però sicuro che qualcuno avesse fatto una copia delle sue chiavi e sapeva esattamente chi: mr Gold. Quell’uomo aveva in pungo tutta Storybrook e se agiva in combutta con regina allora … allora la situazione non gli piaceva per niente. Emma aveva già i suoi problemi per quel che riguardava Henry così non l’aveva preoccupata, ma per fortuna c’era Aurora.  
Ne avevano parlato sussurrando e mormorando mentre attendevano Liam e Philip all’uscita della scuola e anche la castana era stata della sua idea, da quando era cominciato tutto quello aveva problemi a dormire gli aveva confessato, come le era accaduto poco prima della nascita di suo figlio, quando Philip se n’era andato.  
Secondo Mulan per Emma era impossibile riavere Henry e senza prove che accusassero apertamente Regina c’era il rischio che il giudice pensasse che fosse tutto accanimento, non era una situazione facile aveva aggiunto il mercoledì sera prima che si sedessero a tavola.  
<< Ho saputo che Sidney Glass si è auto accusato ma la sua storia è così inverosimile che sono sorpresa che lo abbiate formalmente accusato >> dichiarò Mulan mentre i bambini erano di fronte alla tv. Rapire Katheryn, poi ritrovarla di colpo per poter apparire come un eroe e tornare ad avere il suo vecchio lavoro? Era sicuramente una balla e sebbene sapesse che Glass era quasi il portavoce del sindaco non aveva mai trovato prove a quella supposizione e per di più Sidney era l’unico ad aver confessato.  
<< Cos’altro potevamo fare? Katheryn non ricorda nulla perché è sempre stata bendata e non può esserci un caso di omicidio se la vittima è ancora viva. Mary Margaret è innocente, può aver avuto una relazione con un uomo sposato ma quello non è reato >> replicò lui mentre Aurora osservava curiosa la nave all’interno della bottiglia, tutti avevano degli hobby, il suo era dedicarsi a costruire navi pirata nelle bottiglie.  
<< Ma qualcuno deve pur essere stato, e non Sidney che sta chiaramente coprendo qualcuno. Vedo che hai finito la Jolly Roger >> dichiarò Aurora, aveva ragione ma avevano le mani legate ed Emma era stata ben felice di liberare Mary Margaret anche se appariva sempre più stanca della città e sempre più desiderosa di andarsene.  
<< Ho avuto da fare nei giorni passati. Lo sappiamo tutti che sta coprendo qualcuno ma si rifiuta di parlare, come se non bastasse Spencer ha chiesto che venga internato all’ospedale psichiatrico e sarà difficile ottenere informazioni da quel posto >> ammise scoraggiato. Per anni lui e Graham avevano cercato di vederci chiaro in quel posto e di scoprire se davvero i pazienti in isolamento erano così pericolosi ma ogni volta si erano dovuti arrendere in quanto sbattevano contro un muro di silenzio e di burocrazia.  
<< Detesto quel posto, mi fa paura, come se fosse il setting di un film horror >> dichiarò Aurora prima che le desse un bacio sulla guancia quasi d’istinto. Non aveva tutti i torti ma non era nella posizione migliore per fare qualcosa, forse Emma poteva.  
Voleva bene ad Aurora, al suo arrivo in città era stata l’unica ad essergli amica, a volerlo aiutare senza pretendere nulla in cambio e se non fosse stato per il ricordo di Milah e per i sentimenti che l’altra stava cominciando a sviluppare per Mulan forse sarebbero stati davvero una bella coppia invece di dover fingere. Non gli pesava quella farsa, Aurora era pur sempre un’amica e si trattava solamente di uscite a cena o visite per far giocare Philip e Liam ma … aveva realizzato di aver bisogno di più. Lui aveva bisogno di una compagna e Aurora di essere onesta con sé stessa e con la cittadinanza, per questo aveva così tanto bisogno di Emma: lei gli dava qualcosa che Aurora non avrebbe mai potuto dargli, e non gliene faceva una colpa.  
Aurora aveva conosciuto Emma, non si erano mai parlate più di cinque minuti ma sembrava che andassero d’accordo e questo gli era sufficiente, quando tutto quello sarebbe finito allora avrebbe messo ordine nella sua vita in maniera definitiva.

****

  
<< Come sarebbe a dire che te ne vai? Ed Henry? >> chiese ad Emma quella mattina quando la bionda gli comunicò la sua decisione. E io avrebbe voluto aggiungere ma ebbe il buon senso di stare in silenzio.  
<< Henry verrà con me. So che è rapimento di minore quindi ti chiedo di darmi almeno 24 ore di vantaggio, poi fari partire le ricerche, non te lo chiederei ma so che posso fidarmi di te >> rispose la bionda sicura di sé. << Troverai le mie dimissioni domani, so di averti dato poco preavviso >> aggiunse ed ebbe il buon senso di apparire imbarazzata.  
<< E … sicura? >> le domandò, c’erano tante cose in quel silenzio, loro due, quello che potevano essere, cosa potevano diventare e ora Emma pensava che fosse meglio fuggire.  
<< Vieni con me, prendi Liam e venite con noi. Io tornerò al mio vecchio lavoro e tu … potresti unirti a me >> suggerì Emma, che idea assurda. Era fuggito dalle sue responsabilità troppo a lungo per ricominciare e non era quella la vita che voleva per il suo fratellino. Per Liam voleva tutto quello che lui e suo fratello non avevano avuto e non trasferendosi con Emma Swan senza una meta che avrebbe ottenuto quello che voleva.  
<< Con Liam? Swan, non dovresti fuggire così da quello che ti spaventa. Dov’è la donna che ha minacciato Regina? Che ha lottato per Mary Margaret? O era solo una finzione e sei una codarda? >> le domandò risentito.  
Una codarda, forse aveva ragione pensò Emma. Fuggire sarebbe stato facile, fuggire con Henry era complicato ma non troppo, solo … tutto stava andando a rotoli. Prima Jefferson, poi August e i suoi deliri e infine la faccenda di Mary Margaret e David, era stanca di quella cittadina e dei suoi problemi. Lo aveva fatto per Henry ma Henry stesso meritava di meglio, e di meglio non era Regina ma lei, sua madre biologica.  
Era stanca di combattere contro un nemico più forte e insidioso, inoltre l’aiuto di mr Gold non le era servito a niente, aveva avuto la sensazione che l’uomo si fosse servito di lei per i propri scopi e lei detestava essere considerata come un burattino. Fuggire era da codardi, era vero, ma non vedeva altre alternative, eppure ci aveva pensato tutta la notte.  
Le dispiaceva per Killian, era un brav’uomo e forse in un’altra vita avrebbero potuto essere una bella coppia ma l’unica volta in cui si era fidata così tanto di qualcuno era finita in prigione e incinta, non era colpa di lui se per tutti quei mesi aveva soffocato quel che provava ma la paura di rimanere nuovamente fregata era preponderante in lei. Dubitava che sarebbe accaduto ma quelle settimane trascorse insieme dovevano rimanere per entrambi un gradevole intermezzo, non potevano permettersi che diventassero qualcosa di più, specialmente lei non poteva permetterlo, sapeva di averlo illuso ma era troppo incasinata per qualcuno che si era lentamente ricostruito una vita.  
<< Entrambe le versioni sono vere ma … io non posso più restare qui e preferisco andarmene di mia volontà. In un’altra vita saremmo sicuramente stati una bellissima coppia >> dichiarò Emma prima di baciarlo.  
Killian Jones ricambiò il bacio cercando di comunicarle quanto tenesse a lei, quanto Emma fosse importante per lui, quanto la desiderasse e quanto desiderasse che restasse, per lui, per Henry, per Liam, andarsene così sarebbe stato veramente meschino e crudele pensò, anche se non sapeva esattamente nei confronti di chi.  
<< È stato un bel bacio d’addio, ti ringrazio molto >> mormorò Emma quando si separarono prima di allontanarsi, tutto quello lo stava lentamente sfinendo.  
<< Se mai deciderai di tornare io sarò qui. Se posso dirtelo considero la tua scelta veramente meschina ma ti darò comunque quelle 24 ore di vantaggio, lo faccio per Henry, non per te >> replicò lui prima di tornare al lavoro.  
Aurora non disse nulla quando le chiese se poteva andare a prendere Liam a scuola e tenerlo fino al mattino dopo, semplicemente si limitò a comunicargli di non esagerare e poi chiuse la comunicazione. Parole al vento si disse mentre apriva l’armadietto degli alcolici alla ricerca di whiskey e rum, solitamente lo teneva sottochiave per evitare che Liam vi mettesse su le mani ma il suo fratellino non era a casa e lui era libero di comportarsi da adulo irresponsabile.  
Aveva bisogno di staccare, di tornare ad essere il reduce senza un futuro almeno per quella notte. Si era fidato di Emma Swan, le aveva voluto bene e forse l’amava e ora lei pensava di andarsene così … aveva assolutamente bisogno di bere e di non avere attorno persone che lo giudicassero, lui ci aveva provato ma sembrava che fosse stato inutile.

Fu il cellulare a svegliarlo, quella maledetta suoneria gli martellava i timpani come quando era in marina e osava dormire cinque minuti di più.  
Cercò di non perdere l’equilibrio mentre cercava di ricordare dove l’avesse sistemato, la testa gli pesava e aveva la vista annebbiata, tipici segni di una sbronza come si deve pensò prima di accettare la chiamata, aveva bisogno di prendere qualche pasticca e darsi una sistemata prima di recarsi a lavoro.  
La voce di Emma gli rimbombò in testa come se la donna stesse urlando da un microfono durante una partita di football, riuscì però a capire che riguardava Henry e che la bionda si trovava col figlio in ospedale e che aveva bisogno di lui. Maledicendo l’idea della sera prima le comunicò che sarebbe arrivato il prima possibile e poi cominciò a cercare i suoi vestiti, sarebbe stato sensato chiamare un taxi ma non aveva tempo e per fortuna era il vicesceriffo, nessuno lo avrebbe fermato si disse mentre cercava le chiavi con la mano buona.  
Emma era immersa in una conversazione con il dottor Whale quando arrivò e sembrava incredibilmente preoccupata.  
<< Dovresti portare questa a fare analizzare, Whale dice che non è pericolosa ma … Henry ne ha preso appena un morso ed è svenuto. Quel che è peggio non si sveglia e non risponde a nessuno stimolo >> lo informò Emma prima che lui l’abbracciasse, una torta, una semplice torta di mele ma doveva esserci qualcosa dentro pensò, strano che all’ospedale non avessero rilevato nulla.  
<< Me ne occupo io, ma prima ti porto un caffè, o quello che vuoi, e poi la faccio esaminare >> la rassicurò e l’altra annuì distrattamente prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul figlio, le diede un bacio sulla fronte e poi si avviò, lo sguardo contrariato di Whale non gli era sfuggito Era quasi arrivato alla caffetteria dell’ospedale quando riconobbe l’auto di Regina, d’altronde sui documenti era il sindaco a risultare l’unico genitore di Henry ed era normale che l’avessero convocata, chissà se era a conoscenza del piano di Emma pensò prima di ordinare, anche lui aveva urgente bisogno di un caffè per smaltire la sbornia.  
Stava per prendere le scale quando avvenne, quasi all’istante e assolutamente imprevisto. Si appoggiò al corrimano mentre una pioggia di ricordi gli cadeva letteralmente in testa.  
Lui e Liam bambini, lui e Liam che si arruolavano, Neverland, Liam morto tra le sue braccia e lui che giurava di vendicarsi del re. Milah sorridente mentre _fuggivano insieme. Quel maledetto codardo di Rumpelstiskin che gli tagliava la mano, la sua mano che stritolava il cuore di Milah di fronte ai suoi occhi. Baelfire e il tradimento nei confronti del ragazzo, Cora e la sua proposta di vendetta, Regina e la sua idea. Brennan ancora vivo, Brennan che gli si offriva perché sapeva che solo la sua morte lo avrebbe aiutato, lui che prendeva in braccio Liam e lo portava con sé, l’incontro con Mulan e Aurora. E quella nube, quella nube che lo aveva portato in un luogo senza magia ma dove non aveva alcun ricordo della sua missione di vendetta_.  
Aveva l’opportunità di potersi vendicare ora, e Liam non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere quello che aveva fatto, in quanto ad Emma … non ricordava chi fosse ma aveva la sensazione che fosse qualcuno d’importante. Ventotto anni, erano trascorsi ventotto anni da quando Regina aveva scagliato quella maledizione, ventotto anni chiuso in quella prigione senza poter ricordare nulla e ora …ora finalmente poteva avere la sua vendetta. Aurora e Mulan avrebbero sicuramente provato a dissuaderlo ma era qualcosa che doveva assolutamente fare, per Milah.  
<< Era … era tutto vero >> mormorò Emma prima che la raggiungesse in due falcate e la baciasse di slancio, era stata lei, non sapeva come ma era stata lei. Emma gli piaceva, lo faceva stare bene ma non era amore, non come quello che aveva provato per Milah o almeno non ancora, forse col tempo … chissà, perché no?  
<< Ti ringrazio Swan, per tutto. Ora devo occuparmi di una faccenda personale, ci sentiamo dopo >> dichiarò prima di salutare con un cenno henry che si era svegliato e voltarsi, aveva uno scontro con un certo coccodrillo che aveva rimandato troppo a lungo.


End file.
